


The Prophecy of the Great Dragon

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Prophecy, very bad fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin discovers that Kilgharrah writes slash fanfiction about him and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy of the Great Dragon

On the day of Arthur's coronation, Merlin entered the newly refurbished room that had been assigned to him as Court Sorcerer, looking for the new robes Arthur had told him to put on for the ceremony, and was struck speechless with horror at the sight of an old tapestry hanging directly on the wall facing the door, where it would be the first sight that greeted anyone entering his room.

  


"What do you think of this fine artwork? I'm told it represents an ancient prophecy about a great king yet to come and his mighty warlock," Arthur said, leaning with deliberate casualness on a table, a wry smile on his face.

Merlin approached the purported artwork, with its terrifyingly familiar yet twisted scenes and narration, as warily as though he thought it might erupt into flames and burn down the entire castle, prat-king and all. "Where did you find such a thing? It's horrible!" The colours were faded and the material stained by water and mildew, like it had been stored in some dank cave and forgotten for many years.

"It seems that after the Great Dragon escaped from beneath the castle, my father had the caverns searched and found this. Geoffrey took it out to show me while preparing me for the coronation ceremony." Arthur shrugged with a forced manner that spoke volumes about the accusations and arguments that had followed Merlin's initial revelation of his magic and the suspicion and anger that had come between them for a long time afterwards.

Merlin looked at the embroidered images more closely and felt his cheeks heat. "I remember some of this, but it didn't actually happen like that," he managed to say, carefully avoiding meeting Arthur's gaze.

Arthur huffed a quiet laugh and took Merlin by the wrist, pulling him near. "Perhaps you should have taken me to see the dragon earlier. I think we might have run into much less trouble."

"I doubt it, sire," Merlin said, resisting. "Get that thing off my wall right now or my innocence and I will never have anything to do with you again."


End file.
